Mi Corazon
by Jovianokami
Summary: A new and rewritten version of Femme Time. Center around Elita One as journey to earth with an old friend to meet an old love. Landing on earth meeting new faces and friends all over all struggling to understand earth culture and the strange creatures known as humans. While trying to rekindle a relationship that could or couldn't be save. MechxFemme, Femmexhuman and Mechxhuman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or hold any rights of Transformers. Nor any of the characters of Transformers be they mecha or femme. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro and the comic community. The only thing I do own is this idea and the storyline to it.

Author Note: Hello, everyone! This a new and rewritten version of Femme Time. The first time I wrote this was for fun and nothing more. So I wasn't too serious about keeping it update. But recent events and talks with friends had me rethinking about this story and the femmes. We don't get enough of them either in the TV show and comics along with the games. So, one of friends mentioned that I should use this story as means to have them out there. Which is what I plan to do.

Now I gone over the list of femmes in the Transformers universe for both Autobots and Decepticons. Plus some humans too. Also this will have universal elements from the G1 series, Transformers (Movies) along with War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron. Now I do hope all you guys and girls do enjoy this remade story.

**Time reference: Vorn-**year, **Orn-**Month, **Deca-cycle-**Week, **Jour-**Day

**Prologue **

It amazed her that the only thing that stood between her and dark cold unforgiving space was a thin sheet of glass as she look out through it. Darkness surrounding around her vision only to be pierced by an unbelievable blue and green planet that look so small compared to the giant one they were passing by.

But this planet called Earth was now being called their new home by Optimus Prime himself. Who had ask any remaining Autobots to come to this planet to join him and his team on this new planet governed by a sentiment race called humans. Still it had her wondering just what they would find on this planet and just how well the humans would be willing to accept them among their homeworld.

Shaking her helm, she turn away from the window now breaking from her thoughts and worries as she look back to the observation deck. The ship they accompanied was an old colonize ship from Cybertron Golden Age when their race still traveled the stars in search of new planets. Now this old ship had been turn more into a rescue ship then a colonize ship, surveying her and her team as they traveled from Cybertron to Earth. Picking up Autobots scattered among the stars or on their way to earth following Prime orders.

But even then the ship still felt empty with many rooms and quarters empty reminding her just how many of their kind had been killed off during the war. Even now as her sapphire blue optics look over each and every one Autobot. She wonder if their race would truly be able to survive. Turning her helm, she glance over her shoulder to stare once more into space not noticing a large blue and yellow mech come up towards her till he was by her side.

"Worried?" He asked causing her to turn look his way quickly.

"A little." She said letting her optics fall upon him taking in every inch of this mech.

He was tall, taller than her with broad shoulders and chest with long -slight powerful arms sprouting from his shoulders with wide servos attached to them. Full-sized fingers that could easy crush a con's helm with no trouble whatsoever. With extensive formidable legs that coming out from his modish hips giving off the feeling of that he could easy stomp a bot to death if need too. His face was an average looking with neither too big nor too small nose. Lips that seemed to stay in a constant frown on his face. Light blue optics that stared at her and seemed too blazed with an inner fire for battle.

His armor colored light sky blue with burning golden yellow on his shoulders, arms, legs and midsection. With a circular visor on top of his of dark golden yellow helm. He stood tall and proud, holding himself as any soldier would yet carried a wariness and caution that came from millennia of battles. _'He looks so different from last time I saw him. Yet he acts and talks as if nothing has changed him.' _ She thought to herself letting her optic covers closed as she thought of vorns long since passed. Her processor bringing up the memory of when Megatron had shot him right between his chest and shoulder making him fall to the ground as he scream out in pain.

That vorns, it still made her shiver under her armor when she remember even after all the battles, missions and fighting it still had a hold on her. Perhaps it was because it was the first time she had seen such violence. And it was the first time the war had touched them. All three of them, when they had called themselves by different names Orion, Dion and Ariel. But things had change for her and for Orion too, or as he was now known as Optimus Prime. Back then, they had believed him to be dead. Killed by Megatron himself with Alpha Trion bringing Optimus and herself back from the dead but not their best friend.

Yet he had survived just like them completely redone and upgraded serving as a soldier among the Autobots. Fighting against the Decepticons whenever and however he could till she had found him among the Pegasus vile with his team. Offering a chance for them to come with her and join what remaining Autobots that had survived on Cybertron on this journey. Dion and his team had immediately agreed.

Now here they were, standing right here in the control deck watching the stars pass by as that blue-green planet grew as they moved closer to it. With silence on between them now as they stood there letting time pass.

"What do you think of this planet called Earth?" Dion asked breaking the silence between them.

"I'm not certain what to think of it." Elita said bringing up her arms crossing them over her chassis now.

"It's organic, right?" Dion said looking at the blue-green planet. Recalling what Optimus had said about this planet and the creatures on it.

He wasn't completely thrilled about living on this organic planet but with Cybertron gone and so far no means to return it back to its former state. They really had no choice but to come to this Earth. He was even less thrilled to know that they would be working with these organic creatures. He had enough dealing with organics after the Arach-seven cluster incident.

"Still it be good to see Orion again." Said Dion looking away from the window over to where she stood.

It had been millennia's since he had seen her and the last time he has seen her the only thought that had been going through his processor was how he had regretted not telling her how he truly felt about her. He had been certain at the time his spark would be joining the Well of all sparks when he had a woken up in a hospital berth in Iacon with a green femme standing over him. It had been her that had upgraded his protoform and outer-armor for the war that had taken hold of Cybertron.

He had tried to find Orion and Ariel after his upgraded had been completed but certain events had derailed him from his mission. Him joining the Autobots learning the ins and outs of fighting and chain of command then fighting the Decepticons both on Cybertron and off. Till he and his team had been sent off planet across the stars till they came into the Pegasus veil were they had been stationed there awaiting orders. But no orders ever came and his team began to get restless. And restless mechs were never a good thing. They had begun to question his orders, their mission and reason why they had remained in Pegasus veil when Cybertron could be in need for them.

He owed Elita-One his life for if she hadn't show up when she did, he was sure that his team would have revolted against him. With his spark truly on its way to the Well of All sparks.

Primus when he realized who she was or more who she had once been. It had taken all he had not to come over to her side. To wrap his arms around her slim protoform and hold her close to his body. To tell her how happy to see she was alive and well. To tell her how much he had hope they would meet again. It had also been a time where he had to paused and take a double look at her.

The upgrade had change her body, yes. No longer was she that thin and small nice looking frame femme with naïve soft blue optics who was once content with just living her life as a deck worker now. But attractive and slim femme who carried an aura of power and tranquil as she walk and talk with soldiers around on the ship. Speaking with them as she was still that dock worker from long ago. Connecting with the common mech and femme.

She still had that small oval face with that small nose and perk lips, colored in a rosy pink and white color. That curvy chassis with those long slender arms with small servos that could hold a gun better than any soldier he had seen. With those rounded hips that sway effortlessly as she walk with strong slight legs that could effortlessly kick down a Decepticons and strike with such accuracy he was sure they could be deadly weapons.

"Yes…it'll be good to see him again." Elita said tilting her helm down as she thought of her lover. Her protoform tensed for just a moment then relax afterwards.

"You worried but not about meeting the humans but rather Orion." Dion said having taken notice of her tenseness just moment earlier.

She lifted up her helm letting her sapphire blue optics stare into his light blue ones now, "It has been a long time since I last see Optimus. I'm…not sure how I should act when I meet him."

Dion blink once then twice, "That the problem?"

Elita optics narrowed a bit, "If you were about to meet your femme whom you haven't seen it over four millennia. You would be just as worried as I am. And wondering if they are still the same femme you last saw."

Dion bark out a laugh, "I doubt it. But then again, I haven't much time for a relationship. So I probably not the best bot on this ship to asked for relationship advice."

A small smile came to her lips, "On the contrary, Dion. Out of everyone here on this ship. You would be honest bot to tell me exactly what you think will happen when Optimus and I meet again."

Dion became quiet after hearing Elita speak now taking a couple of moments to think about what she just said. From where he had heard Elita and Optimus were quite a close couple. They mirrored one other in every which way for their compassion and caring nature to their leadership style. But he had also heard other soldiers that Optimus would spend more time away from Elita then he would be with her. He wasn't sure if it was because of the war or because his feelings for her had possibly fade away over time.

"Truthfully, Ariel? I don't know what to expect for you two. You could meet one other on earth and get that same feeling you had back on that jour when you two realized you had feelings for one another. Or perhaps, nothing will happen." Dion said openly not sure on what could happen between once they meet one other again.

Elita didn't say anything at first just using this moment and silence to think over what he had just said. He spoke true; it had been such a long time since she and Optimus had just spent time with one another or just enjoy one another's presence. It seemed that every time they had chance to spend time with one other. Something always came up be it a Decepticon attack, emergency meeting, or shift that just didn't match up with one other.

"Thank you, Dion. It is something I will think about till we reach earth." Elita said openly taking comfort in the fact that her oldest friend was still his bash and honest self.

"I'm here if you need me." Dion said just an openly with her.

Once again a comfortable silence fell between them as they stood there. Watching the stars slowly pass by. It had just been a couple of seconds before Elita spoke up.

"Dion, why do you still call us by our old names? Why not our new ones?" Elita asked letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Hmm?" Dion snap into attention at hearing Elita question now. Thinking over what she had just asked.

"It all disappear in a moment doesn't it? We all change, Elita. When you think about it, were all different bots. All through our lives and that okay, you know. As long as you remember who you use to be. My protoform may have changed, but I'm still the same mech you know from before just as you are still Ariel. Even if one name has change, even if you're very form has changed. You are still you."

"Then you will keep calling us Orion and Ariel?" Elita asked feeling a sense of belonging and existence now.

It was strange but after dying then bring brought back as Elita-One. A part of her long for her former self. To feel that connection to Ariel, a normal femme with normal problems and dreams who only wish that she and her lover would have a good happy life. Who didn't have to deal with constant problems and threats from the war or having to build up emotional walls as to stop feeling the pain from losing friends, comrades and fellow soldiers in near hopeless battles.

"Ah…that won't be a problem?" asked Dion looking over the rosy pink femme.

Elita turn her helm to him now giving him and in his honest opinion the first real smile since this journey to earth had begun.

"No, I don't think it will."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own or hold any rights of Transformers. Nor any of the characters of Transformers be they mech or femme. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro and the comic community. The only thing I do own is this idea and the storyline to it.

Author Note: Hello, everyone! This a new and rewritten version of Femme Time. The first time I wrote this was for fun and nothing more. So I wasn't too serious about keeping it update. But recent events and talks with friends had me rethinking about this story and the femmes. We don't get enough of them either in the TV show and comics along with the games. So, one of friends mentioned that I should use this story as means to have them out there. Which is what I plan to do.

Now I gone over the list of femmes in the Transformers universe for both Autobots and Decepticons. Plus some humans too. Also this will have universal elements from the G1 series, Transformers (Movies) along with War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron. Now I do hope all you guys and girls do enjoy this remade story.

**Time reference: Vorn-**year, **Orn-**Month, **Deca-cycle-**Week, **Jour-**Day

**Chapter One**

_Location: Planet Earth_

_Section: Eastern Hemisphere_

_Planet Location: Central Indian Ocean_

_Area location: Diego Garcia_

The island of Diego Garcia was a topical footprint shaped coral atoll located just south of the equator in the Indian Ocean. And at the moment was being used as a base for a military group known as Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty otherwise known as NEST. Under the command of William Lennox to create a combined alliance between humans and Autobots in defense against the Decepticons. But Diego Garcia wasn't just a base for military operatives but a resident shelter for Autobots who were scattered among the stars.

It was just weeks after Optimus Prime had sent his message out when Autobots began falling from the skies joining Optimus and his team here in Diego Garcia. During this weeks, Ratchet had work hard in repairing Jazz protoform till there was hardly any sings he had been rip apart by Megatron. Once the repairs have been done Ratchet had informed Optimus to appear in med-bay to complete the procedure they were attempting and hoping would work.

Hope that by using the fragment of the Allspark they could restore Jazz spark. It was a long shot by Ratchet calculations and the chances of it working were very low. But the old medic knew that Optimus would try just once to bring back the TIC of Autobots. It was with bated breath Ratchet and Optimus stood by Jazz protoform laying on one of the many medical berth in CMO domain. Holding the only fragment of the Allspark, Prime royal blue optics were cast down at the silver mech taken in his colleague still form. A quick glance up at the yellow-green mech across from him steel his resolve for the action he was about to do. Taking in a deep intake of air, Optimus lower his fingers down to the open spark chamber.

Mere inches away, the Allspark fragment let out qualities of pure energy swirling around the chip building up kinetic energy which lash out in a short stream at the lower tip of the fragment. Hitting the once empty spark chamber causing a surge of massive energy to sweep throughout the protoform.

In the sudden display of energy Optimus let go of the chip watching as it hovered above Jazz spark chamber sending pulse after pulse of Allspark energy through for an around .02 astro-seconds halting afterwards allowing it to fall onto the berth now. For now in the spark chamber was in fact a spark beating weakly but steadily.

Faster than Optimus had seen Ratchet ever move was soon over Jazz protoform running perhaps millions of scans on the former dead TIC now. Closing the spark chamber and ensuring that all repairs were holding up. A weak cough and strain groan had the Autobot leader placing a calming servo next to silver mech helm.

"Easy, easy there." Optimus said trying to comfort his colleague and friend.

"O…Opt…imu…s…?"

Jazz tried to speak but his voice came out statically and broken only to send him in a coughing fit then. His air tanks wheezing as they cycle the air and filter out. His systems coming online but were slow having been inactive for weeks. His peds and fingers twitching as his nervous system struggled to follow the commands that were being issued from the mech processor.

"It's alright, Jazz. You're safe. You been in my med-bay for a couple of weeks now." Ratchet said turning his calm blue optics over to Jazz's.

"Meg…a…tron…..Rip…rip…." Jazz tried to say but was stop as his pain receptors exploded overloading his cortex.

A swore fall from Ratchet lips as Jazz protoform began seizuring from the memory of Megatron ripping him into two. In hindsight Ratchet had prepared for this in the off chance that Jazz would remember this violent attack on his protoform. Bringing out a syringe and ejecting the liquid into his protoform through the main energon vein. Within moments Jazz seizuring slow down till it came to a stop. Letting out a breath, Ratchet let his servo fall to his side once he was sure that his patient was now in deep stasis.

"Thank Primus, I anticipated this a possible scenario. If I hadn't, I fear we would have lost Jazz again." Ratchet said running a few more medical scans on the smaller mech.

"Will he be alright, Ratchet?" Optimus asked looking over to his CMO.

Ratchet nodded, "I believe so. It might take some time given to what has happen to him and for him to come to terms with it. Along with the fact he was brought back to life but…if anyone can over this it's Jazz."

"Thank you Ratchet. Please keep me updated on the situation." Optimus said moving away from the berth now not before taking the fragment of the Allspark with him.

"Of course Optimus." Ratchet said turning his attention back onto Jazz as his leader left his med-bay now.

Once out of med-bay and in the hallway, Optimus stride through NEST base or the part that belong to him and his Autobots. Giving a few hellos and nodded to pass buyers be it humans or his own. But his processor was still back in med-bay thinking over what he had done and the possible consequences that could come from it.

But it was something he could not simply let go and just forget. Jazz had been a part of the Autobots since the beginning of the war. Working hard and long as first a mere soldier who climbed up the ranks till he became head of the Black Ops. Becoming comrade and friend in the course of during the war. Who then had taken a chance by coming with him in search for the Allspark in hope to finding it before the Decepticons. Just to have his very spark extinguish for the fact he himself had not been there to draw Megatron attention away.

With that in his processor, Optimus had come to Ratchet in hope that by using the last chip of Allspark it could possibly restore Jazz spark. The older mech had been a bit unsure if it could be done but Ratchet had seen the look in Optimus optics. The guilt that was in his royal blue optics for not being there to fight, saving Jazz from such excruciating death. It had taken him a single second then to see if it was possible and then began to explain the chances of it happing along with the possibility of it not.

But Jazz was back now and in good servos with Ratchet watching him. Perhaps in time, as Ratchet said Jazz would overcome what had happened to him and possible return to the way he once was. Deep in the thoughts Optimus was barely aware he had left the base and was now walking along the beach line. The water from the ocean slapping again the banks of beach wetting the sand over and over keeping in a moist state. Coming to a stop, Optimus stood at the edge of the shoreline letting the water wallop against his peds.

Even as he stood there watching the ocean he was aware of a military vehicle rolling up to where he was. It came to a stop then just some meters away no doubt a courtesy as to not to invade his personal space which was something that humans took quite seriously. The doors to the vehicle open allowing the two humans to come out. It was only when the doors closed did Optimus turn his helm to see who it was.

He immediately recognized William Lennox as he was commanding officer of NEST who had help him and his men during the fight Mission City and so forth. But the human next to him, was not a person he recognize. Out of habit he immediately began using his software program to run through the personal files of all NEST members in a means to recognize the human. It was shorten as Prime could see this human was male yet his facial recognize program came up empty. It could only mean the human male had yet to be add into the program.

"Greeting, Lennox. How has this day been treating you?" Optimus asked looking down at the short hair human.

"Hey, Optimus. It's been good so far. Nothing but a nice and slow day." Lennox said as he walk over to leader of the Autobots. Giving a friendly smile to the big red blue mech with flames painted on.

Optimus nodded, "Yes, it has hasn't it? Sadly, I can only conclude that this possibly means the Decepticons are planning something."

"Wow you're just a big ray of sunshine." Said the unnamed human who had walk along next to Lennox.

Optimus turn his optics on to this new human taking him in. He was about the same size as Lennox with the same body type from years of military training and work outs. His hair was brown short but not as short as Lennox hair. His skin color was the same pigmentation as man next to him if only slightly darker suggesting he spent more time outside. His eyes were the color of deep blue with tint of grey.

"Spike!" Lennox hissed out at the other man now giving him a disproving look.

Spike turn his head to Lennox and just shrugged, Lennox let out a frustrated sigh at Spike as his hands came to his face rubbing it for some time. Lennox mumbling under his breath yet Optimus pick up the words 'self-center', 'arrogant' and 'obnoxious'. Making Prime wonder a bit about this human.

"Optimus, I apologize for this arrogant bastard attitude."

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Spike. You may be Sam cousin but that kid has hell of better attitude when it comes socializing with others." Lennox said glaring at the brown hair man.

"Funny, I thought we were the same socially awkward guys who hot girlfriends dump us for someone better." Spike said tartly.

Optimus blink as Spike and Lennox began to snub one other yet made no move to harm one other. Clearing his throat, Optimus brought their attention back onto him now.

"Lennox, I assume you came out here to speak with me for a reason?" Optimus asked getting the commander full attention now.

"Ah, right. Sorry, about that. I wanted to introduce Spike Witwicky to you and as I no doubt said earlier. This is Sam cousin who will be joining NEST as of today." Lennox said pushing Spike towards Optimus now.

Spike stumbled a bit when Lennox push him but quickly regained his balance as he soon found himself standing right under Optimus Prime shadow. A small part of him wanted to hit the ground and feverishly beg forgiveness for the insult earlier as that part of his mind was saying this was a very dangerous being. Yet the more arrogant and obnoxious parts were doing the exact opposite. To puff out his chest and show no fear to this tall mechanism. Pride thy name is Spike

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Spike Witwicky." Optimus said leading down and offering his servo to the human male.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Spike said awkwardly as his hand shook one finger of Prime servo. Taking in the fact just how small his hand was compared to Optimus's.

"Great, now that you meet one other, I'll just take Spike back to base…" Lennox said reaching over and grabbing Spike by the collar now.

"What the hurry, Will? I'm just getting to know the guy." Spike said pulling away from Lennox.

"The hurry is kept you from putting your foot in your mouth again." Lennox said firmly as if he was speaking with a child who was disobeying him.

"Ah, I'm sure big guy wasn't offended by my remark from earlier. Were you?" Spike said giving Optimus a careless smile.

Optimus didn't answer right away as he took this moment to look down at Spike who began to fidget as time pass on. Letting out a cough, Spike gaze over to Lennox who wasn't even glancing his direction. Seeing he wasn't going to get any help from the hole he had dug himself in, Spike give an unease grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. As Lennox said, I have the tendency to put my foot in my mouth." Spike candidly.

"Apologize accepted. It may be hard for you to understand. But this war has been raging on for millennia's. Any moment of peace is just mean for the Decepticons to gather resources." Optimus said slowly rising himself up.

"But doesn't that say for you? Since you sent out that message more and more of people have shown up." Spike said in an attempt to change the topic from him into something else.

"I had hope so. But we haven't received any transmissions from deep space the past few days. Nor any indication from NASA of any projectiles heading for earth." Optimus said forlornly to the two.

"Don't worry, Optimus. I'm sure more Autobots are on their way to earth." Lennox said in a means to cheer up the big mech.

"I hope so, Lennox. There are so very few of us left." Optimus said deeply looking away from the two human now and up the sky.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_Location: Sol System _

_Planet location: Jupiter_

_Area location: Third Moon of Jupiter_

The silence of the ship creep through hallways and corridors as mechs and femmes moved around the ship in a worried and anxious stated. For a deep seeded fear had been place into their sparks during the long travel from Cybertron to Earth. The fear of never making it to Earth be it because of Decepticons, a system failure or some other means of malfunction. It was understandable given how long these mechs and femmes had been fighting and were now being offered a chance of peace and tranquility from the war.

Yet he was sure that wasn't going to be the case once they had reach earth. From what he heard from the message was that the Allspark was destroyed but the Decepticons hadn't been defeated. Meaning even if they did make it to earth there was a good chance they would still be fighting this war. The only difference was that they would be battling on earth rather than Cybertron. Which had Dion wondering just what Orion was thinking, if Megatron was truly gone. Why had his best friend gone after the remaining Decepticons? Why didn't he seek them out and extinguish their very spark?

For if it had been the Decepticons, Dion was sure that exactly what Megatron would do. He would have all his Decepticons hunting down every Autobot in existence and snuffing out their sparks without so much blink of the optic. _'Well it's too late now. Whatever happens can't be help I suppose.' _Though Dion as he come down into one familiar corridor that had been section off the rest of the ship.

This part of the ship had been convert into science, research and development division allowing the more active processor mechs and femmes to work on ways to better the ship internal systems, weapons and medical procedures. He came to one quarter that currently belong to a friend and comrade that had been serving under him during their time in the Pegasus veil. He probably keyed in the access code. The door to the room open with him taking a step in as his optics moved around trying to find the mech who resigned with in.

The room itself was simple having two work benches on both the right and left side with various gadgets and tools scattered about them. Cupboards hanging over them with lock systems that need authorization codes to open them. Where in the middle of the room were at least three work tables which two were clear of any degrees or inventions of any sort. Where on the three table a black, white and grey tinted mech who back was facing him sitting on a stool. The mech muttering to himself from time to time breaking the silence.

"Oi! Cerebros!" Dion shouted out causing the dark colored mech to jump off the stool.

"Frag it to pity, Dion! How many times do I have tell not to do that?!" Cerebros snapped back to Dion as he used his arms to raise himself up.

Dion shrugged, "Don't know, I lost count after three hundred."

"The fact you managed to count that far is astonishing to me." Cerebros said mockingly now standing on his white colored legs.

Cerebros was average size mech was block like build his shoulders and frame painted black with tints of gray. Pure white arms came out his shoulders that were at the moment across over his chassis to show his displacement with his commander actions. His helm was squared around with blue visor and white mask hiding his face but Dion knew the mech was looking at him crossly. Cerebros had been place on his team during their mission out in the veil sector and perhaps one of the last mech who had wanted to rebel against him. Which made him a good mech in Dion datepad.

"Just so you know, I did earn the rank of commander for a reason. And it wasn't because of my accounting skills." Dion said treading over to be his friend was.

"Humph!"

"Aww, who's a grumpy mech?"

Cerebros visor flicker into an icy blue showing that his temperament was raising. Dion rose both of his servos up showing he meant no harm. With the shake of his helm, multi-colored mech turn around to face the work table. This also draw the blue and golden-yellow mech attention for what was on the table was the reason his friend had lock himself away during their journey.

Dion couldn't really understand what it was about this thing that could have so many of their remaining scientist fascinated. The thing on the table look nothing more to be some weird crated small spherical with various thresholds on it with curled arches. Within the thresholds themselves were some type of crystal gemstones that were near indestructible as Cerebros, Brainstorm, Carbine, Pinpointer and Glyph discovered.

"Will now, Cerebros. What the story of this thing?" Dion asked reaching a servo out to it. Cerebros own servo shot out from under his arm now stopping Dion from touch the strange spherical.

"That it's alien origin. And could possibly harm you if you touch it carelessly." Said Cerebros leisurely it made Dion wonder if he was doing this on purpose.

"Okay, I get it. Don't touch it. But other than what you just told me is that's it?" Dion asked taking his servo back once darker colored mech let go.

"Glyph is going over symbols that been in carved. But so far the date banks haven't revealed anything." Cerebros said casually.

"Scrap, then for all we know is this could be a ticking time bomb or something." Dion said warily

Cerebros shrugged his shoulders, "Could be. Which is why we have been going to extra length to be more cautious with it. I'm sure the last thing you and Elita want is for this thing to go off and do whatever it does."

"An excellent point. Make sure that when you're done with it placing it in a safe vessel with systems locks on it." Dion said to black, gray white mech then added, "With lots of locks systems with a vessel that with in a strongbox."

"Paranoid much?" Cerebros asked moving over to the work table now sitting down on the stool chair.

"I have to be if we want to make it to earth." Dion said bluntly

"I'm not sure we should even head to earth." Cerebros said openly turning his attention back onto the alien spherical.

"Oh? And why not?" asked Dion studying the other.

Cerebros sighed, "Can I speak freely?"

Dion was quiet for a second then nodded, "If you have an opinion I want to hear it."

"Right. Okay, we been fighting this civil war for millennia's now. To the point we destroy our own homeworld. We were forced to leave and continue the fight among the stars even. We dragged other civilizations to help us, Autobots, to fight our war even when tried to keep them out. Only to have them destroy in the process. We even reach a point where our very kind is come to the point of being extinct."

"And?"

"The number within the ship is low….but it isn't low enough that we can't possible find another planet. Another galaxy were we can live and prosper without the fear of wondering if tomorrow will be our last day alive." Cerebros said slowly and cautiously, "With I really trying to say is…maybe this war needs to come to an end. With us focus on living regular lives before the war. Before we become so consumed by it, it becomes something that is all we know and nothing else."

"But it already has. You heard Optimus message." Dion said simply wanting to see Cerebros reaction to the message. Perhaps Cerebros had realized the same thing he had realized.

Cerebros turn his helm to light blue and yellow-golden mech, "Optimus said that the Allspark was destroyed meaning our hormworld is gone now. But he didn't say anything about the war with the Decepticons coming to an end."

_Control Information Center and Deck_

As the darkness of space stretched out before them, the mechs and femmes around the control information center and deck seemed not to be bothered by it. Instead some were focusing on the giant gas planet and the huge red spot that their scientist had pointed out was a storm that was in constant motion. Were as others focused on their jobs around the C.I.C.D. (short for Control Information Communication Deck) listening for any transmitted messages by Autobots and Decepticons alike.

It was just one part of the jobs here at C.I.C.D. providing the crew a chance to prepare for a possible Decepticons attack should their enemies spot them. A possibility that had been proven to happen twice only to for them to survive by the skills and luck alone. The second was for any Autobots on course to earth and in need of assistance. Which Elita offered too many mechs and femmes to be making the journey. But so far the information communication center had been quiet the pass few deca-cycles from both sides.

The rosy pink femme wasn't sure if this was a good or bad for them. It was good since it could mean a smooth journey to earth without any troubles. But it was also bad as it indicated all who were on the ship now were possible the last of their kind. And that held heavy on both her processor and spark. Even if a small part of her held hope there were more Autobots on earth which would increase their numbers.

"Commander," said a soft delicate voice it had Elita turn her helm over to the information communication center now.

"Yes, Echo?" Elita asked coming over a young femme who was colored a soft ivory white with patches of light azure blue. Who had black servo pressing against her three fin audio as she listened to the transmission.

"I'm picking up a distress signal on the radar. With an incoming message." Echo said anxiously her fingers working frantically on the console as she give her commander a concern glazed.

"It's alright, Echo. We help them. Patch the message through." Elita said calmly to the young femme who nodded.

"_This is Capt. Pile Driver of the ship Neema, a neutral fraction! I repeat, we are a neutral fraction! Our ship has sustained heavy damage to thrusters and haul side. Ship main power is offline with systems failure. Crew in need of rescue! I repeat, we are need of rescue! Please, if anyone can hear this message, help us!" _

"Commander, did we hear the message right? This is a neutral faction?" Echo asked her optics enlarging at the news.

"We did." Elita said listening more closely to the message as it repeated itself again.

"But that not possible! Is it? We were under the impression that there were no longer any neutrals." Echo said mournfully

"So did I." Elita said dismally as her processor went back to the early days of the war.

When the Civil War had broken out on Cybertron there had been actually three fractions. The Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals. The neutrals had been mechs and femmes who wish to have no part in the war for Cybertron. Instead they had tried to live their lives even when the war raging itself on front of their doors. More concern about themselves and those around them then the fighting and corruption within the systems of their homeworld. Sadly it did not last long for them.

As the war moved on, Megatron demanded the Neutrals to pick a side rather than do nothing for the war. Either be a Decepticon or an Autobot only to have the Neutrals stand by their ideals and principles. Which Megatron had not taken kindly to and retaliated by having his own Decepticons attacking neutral grounds forcing the mechs and femmes to choose. Either become a Decepticon or die. Some mechs and femmes had standard with their principles and ideals even death had taken them while others had chosen to become Decepticon by a means to live.

The Autobots had struggled to save the Neutrals from Megatron and his cruel soldiers but the Neutrals were spread out among Cybertron far and wide with Autobots forces stretched thin by fighting that by the time a rescue time manage to come into Neutral ground it was too late. What remained of the Neutrals by then had been absorbed into the Decepticon or Autobot fraction.

Still to hear this, to know that there was still Neutral out there even among the stars. It could mean possibly more were still out there but were hiding in fear of the Decepticons finding them. With the nodded of her helm, Elita activated her communicator calling her SIC.

"_Chromia, here."_

"_Chromia, I need you to have Powerglide prepare a shuttle. And for you to round up X-Brawn, Rev, War and Firestar."_

"_Understood. What the emergency?"_

"_We just got a distress signal from a Neutral ship in need of rescue." _

"_Holy….Are you sure?!"_

"_Transmission seems legit. And I having Echo running diagnostics to see if meets the same coded encryptions that the Neutrals used back on Cybertron." _

"_Right, and till we know for sure it could be a Decepticons trap." _

"_Exactly. But I still want that team ready and prepared either way." _

"_Even if it turns out to be a Decepticon trap?" _

"_Yes, don't worry, I'll have Dion on standby. In case things go wrong." _

"_Got ya. I'll contact Powerglide right away." _

"_Thank you, Chromia. Elita One out." _

Once Elita communicator went silent she turn her attention to the diagnostics that Echo was running. She only have to waited a couple of moments when the systems deep and pop a screen before them showing the encryptions from millennia's past and the one from now.

"It legit." Echo said stunned by the news.

"Then my team better get moving." Elita said with a firm tone turning away from the screen now as she walk out of C.I.C.D. and to the shuttle port of the ship now.


End file.
